Battle Crosses
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Rising popstars are going to see what B-Shot is really about. Join the adventures of 7 girls who face hardships, challenges, and maybe romance. RikixKatja(OC) SimonxHawky(OC) SamuruxKhepry(OC) KaitoxNekoel(OC) YukixNads(OC)


** Characters**  
** 1.) Katja Keitt**  
Look: She has long white hair, tinted with black, with bangs that go over her eyes. Her hair is always in a high ponytail with a fishtail braid. Her eyes are a crimson color.  
Description: She's always stating the obvious. In any situation she will blurt out anything in her mind. Most people will roll their eyes when she stats the obvious situation. She's in her own little world. She's very gentle nature and is fragile, but can be very strong and stubborn. She's sometimes will misinterpret a word and let her imagination go wild. She's the leader of BC.  
B-Shot: Strike Cheetah(Control and Rapid Fire)  
Attire: A pink and white ombre crop top with 'GEEK' written on the front, white shorts with black tights, and flora print converses.

* * *

**2.) Khepry Furlow**  
Look: She has blonde hair with black highlights. Her hair is usually in a small, long ponytail on the back of her head with a neon green, plaid bow on it. She has dark, black eyes.  
Description: She's always sitting on the sidelines being quiet. She usually will glared at Katja for blurting the obvious, but won't say a thing about it. She always has something to do in her hands. Sometimes it will be a book, a video game, or an IPod. She won't do a thing about anything and will be the bystander. Khepry is sometimes the leader when Katja is gone.  
B-Shot: Lightning Dolphis(Rapid Fire)  
Attire: white polo shirt, black, plaid vest, white shorts, and black combat boots.

* * *

**3.) Nekoel Wroblewski**  
Looks: She has bright, long pink hair that is usually in a braid in a braid. She also wears a flora print bandana that covers her hair. She has carribean blue eyes.  
Description: She's the girly girl of the group. She encourages everyone to be girly especially Hawky. She's always happy, preppy, and happy. She could pass as a b**chy popular but she always stands up for what she believes in. Even though she encourages girly, she picks everyone's clothes according to their style and they will sometimes approve.  
B-Shot: Lightning Hummingbird  
Attire: a pink and sea green ombre shoulder down shirt, a light pink skirt, a pink sakura pattern jacket, and pink low-cut boots.

* * *

**4.) Nads Wetherell**  
Looks: She has short, red hair. One side on her hair is shorter than the other. The bang side is longer. She has dark blue eyes. In her hair she has her shades, that are light, that has her prescription in it.  
Description: She's not too confident about herself. She always keeps her glasses on her belt with the case. Because she's not confident, she doesn't wear her glasses often. She wears her VERY light shades that are a very light shade of yellow and ombres into clear. She's the genius and geek. She wants to absorb a lot of knowledge and has a curious nature.  
B-Shot: Thunder Kangaroo  
Attire: a blue, plaid shirt, a black skirt, black tights, and blue low tops.

* * *

**5.) Hawky Licata**  
Looks: She has short, messy, blonde hair. Her hair is usually under a hat to keep the hair contained and sometimes she's just too lazy. She has light blue eyes.  
Description: She's the tomboy of the group, but because she's really lazy and has a laid back personality, she lets the girls play with her hair and clothes. She won't go out in public or even the bathroom in the clothes the girls pick. She get along with all the girls. All she wants in life is to exercise, eat, and sleep and sleep some more and eat some more.  
B-Shot: Thunder Owl  
Attire: a black cap, ripped jeans, a white, long sleeve shirt, a black penny tee, and black high tops.

* * *

**Katja's POV**  
Me: "HELLO EAST CITY!~ I'M KAITLYN CROSS!~"  
The crowd cheers super loud.  
: "I'M KATE CROSS!~"  
: "I'M NADIA CROSS!~"  
: "I'M NATE WINTER!~"  
: "AND I'M HANNAH WINTER!~"  
All of us: "AND WE'RE BC!~"  
The crowd cheers like crazy now.  
Me: "This song is called 'Little Wing and Beautiful Pride'. I hope you all like it!~"  
I was on guitar, Kate was on violin, Hannah was on drums, Nate was on keyboard, and Nadia was the DJ.  
I had long, bright blonde hair, Kate had long, red hair, Hannah had long, black hair, Nate had long, dark brown hair, and Nadia had long, dirty blonde hair.

* * *

**Why** _tell me?_  
_Dare to mo chigaun darou?_  
_ Are you happy?_  
_Onnaji de manzoku?_  
_Nanni mo motanai watashi_  
_Subete motta watashi_  
_ Nukarun da daichi kara douji ni umareru yo_

_ Little Wing &amp; Beautiful Pride_  
_ Senaka awase no sora habataite butsukaru asobi janai_  
_Yume no genseki kara_  
_Mirai no kagayaki wo_  
_ Migakia getai trouble Come on, come on motto_  
_DNA ni kizamu chemistry tanoshii!_  
_DNA ni kiku wa kore ga kakumei?_

_ Kotae wa dare to mo majiwaranai_  
_ Wakaru wa mane dekinai My life_  
_Sotto no sekai wa konna ni hikari afureteiru_  
_ Mune ni hisomu hoshiboshi power wo kaihou shite_

_ Little Wing &amp; Beautiful Pride_  
_ Futatsu no kidou ryoku hiki atte hekonde _  
_ Takameru yo_  
_Kako no shippo to tsukande_  
_Mirai wo furimawasu_  
_ Chuushutsu shita no wa "jun"_  
_ Dream on partner_  
_D.N.A ni kizamu chemistry tanoshii!_  
_D.N.A ni kiku wa kore ga kakumei?_

_One Wing &amp; Special Pride_  
_Magyaku no watashitachi_  
_Kono deai wa kiseki?_  
_No, it's destiny!_

_ Little Wing &amp; Beautiful Pride_  
_ Nai mono nedari no stance_  
_Chiisana hane_  
_Itooshi heart_  
_ Futatsu de hitotsu_

_ Little Wing &amp; Beautiful Pride_  
_ Arukidashita no ima_  
_ Rasen egaki nagara chikazuku wa_  
_ Big Wing &amp; Shining Pride_  
_ Just fall in love_

* * *

**English **Version:

* * *

**Why** _tell me? _  
_Aren't we all different?_  
_ Are you happy? _  
_Are you satisfied being all the same? _  
_I, who had nothing, _  
_And I, who had everything, _  
_ We're emerging from the great earth and being born at the same time._

_ Little Wing &amp; Beautiful Pride _  
_ We have our backs to each other in the sky. We fly and collide. This isn't a game. _  
_From the ore of a dream, _  
_I want to polish the shine of the future _  
_ Bring on the trouble more, come on, come on. _  
_The chemistry that has been engraved in our DNA is so much fun! _  
_I ask my DNA: Is this a revolution?_

_The answer doesn't change from person to person. _  
_I know that no one can imitate my life._  
_The outside world is overflowing with this much light. _  
_Release the power of the stars that is hiding in your heart._

_ Little Wing &amp; Beautiful Pride _  
_ Two super efforts are drawn to each other, yield to each other _  
_ And are heightened._  
_I grab my tail from the past _  
_And spin around the future. _  
_ What has been extracted from that is "purity." _  
_ Dream on, partner. _  
_The chemistry that has been engraved in our DNA is so much fun! _  
_I ask my DNA: Is this a revolution?_

_One Wing &amp; Special Pride _  
_We're polar opposites _  
_Is this meeting a miracle? _  
_No, It's destiny!_

_ Little Wing &amp; Beautiful Pride _  
_ I beg for what I wish with a praying stance. _  
_Little wings, _  
_A previous heart, _  
_ Two as one._

_ Little Wing &amp; Beautiful Pride _  
_ We have begun to walk ahead now. _  
_ We get closer as we draw a spiral. _  
_ Big Wing &amp; Shining Pride _  
_ Just fall in love_

* * *

**The** crowd cheered. We all bowed.  
Me: "Thank you!~"  
We all left the stage. We went into our dressing room. We then took off our wigs. I had white hair with a little black, Kehpry, who is Kate, had blonde hair with black highlights, Nekoel, who is Nadia, had bright, long pink hair, Nads, who is Nate, had short, red hair with her bang side longer, and Hawky, who is Hannah, had short, blonde hair.  
I'm Katja Keitt. Kaitlyn Cross is just my stage name.

* * *

**The Next Day**  
We were sitting in our little house in the woods. We were so bored. That concert was another one of our desperate attempts to be famous. We take any offer we get to sing at our website. There wasn't anymore offers. Our parents left us alone for business trips. They're old friends so we got to stay at my house. What nice parents! Hear that. It's called sarcasm and negativity.  
Nekoel: "Look!~ We got presents!~"  
All of us except Nekoel: "Yay..."  
We said in a dull voice. We got up and went over to Nekoel, who had our presents from our parents. We opened the packages to find... action figures?  
They had holes in them. There was a bag of marbles in the box. They had names attached to them. Mine was Strike Cheetah.  
Hawky: "Hey lovelies, I hope you like the present. It's a new game called B-Shot. It's very popular here. We'll be back soon."  
Me: "What the s**t are we suppose to do with these!?"  
Nads: "According to my IPhone, it's very popular here too. There's a shop called Miracle Shoot B-Daman. They give you money in these B-Shot tournaments!~"  
Hawky's eyes sparked.  
Hawky: "Me likey this game. How do you play?"  
Nekoel: "Marbles."  
We all turned to her. She had her very light sunglasses on. My eyes widen and had the look "What the h**l".  
Nekoel: "Shooting marbles."  
Now everyone looked at her. She rolled her eyes and got our her action figure and marbles. I saw the name Thunder Kangaroo on it. She ripped the bag open and put a marble inside the hole of her action figure. She then looked back on her IPhone and held it with two hands and shot the marble to the couch.  
Hawky: "OH F*****G S**T!~ TEACH ME!~"  
Khepry: "First, let's get registered into those tournaments."  
We turned to her and nodded.


End file.
